


Frozen Insecurities

by misumaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Murasakibara has always said no to Himuro's repeated requests to let him try and bottom - what happens when he finally gives in?





	Frozen Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Big (heh) thanks to Ldybastet once again for her awesome beta skills! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

It was starting to feel to Murasakibara like he’d been lying there on his bed for hours. It couldn’t have been that long, logically, but he was pretty sure it had been a least a few minutes since Himuro had suddenly frozen while easing himself down on to his cock, and Murasakibara was starting to think that something had gone wrong.

Murasakibara sighed, inwardly. This was why he hadn’t wanted to do it this way in the first place. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in sex, like so many people seemed to think. It was just… it seemed like too much effort? Especially after a long day of training. All that pushing and thrusting and sweating… He never knew how Himuro had the energy. No, the problem was that he was very aware that he was bigger than most guys. Maybe even everyone he knew. He wasn’t smug about it, it was just a fact, like how he towered over everyone. And with size came certain… difficulties. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally hurt Himuro, so he’d done his best to ignore the hungry way Himuro had looked at his cock every time he’d undressed and had been happy to just stick to the hands-on stuff. Less work. Same end result.

That hadn’t been enough for Himuro though. One time, he’d convinced Murasakibara to let him try and blow him. Almost immediately, Himuro had got too greedy and gagged trying to fit too much of Murasakibara’s cock in his mouth at once. Himuro had been too embarrassed to continue and Murasakibara had ended up falling asleep while waiting for Himuo to return from rinsing out his mouth. And yet, Himuro still hadn’t been put off. He’d begged and begged and whittled down Murasakibara’s defences until Murasakibara had found himself staring down into those pretty grey eyes of his, completely unable to say no as Himuro shyly suggested once again that they give it a try.

The jumbo-sized bag of snacks he’d brought as a bribe hadn’t hurt either.

It had gone pretty well to begin with too. Himuro had been enthusiastic about preparing, applying copious amounts of lube and scissoring his fingers in and out to make sure he could accommodate Murasakibara’s massive girth. Any time Murasakibara had tried to help, his hands were batted away, until he just gave up and lay back to watch. If Himuro wanted to do all the work, who was he to stop him? Himuro put on a pretty good show, too, moaning as he moved his fingers inside himself and telling Murasakibara how much better his cock was going to feel. Although now that he thought about it, maybe something had seemed a little off – was it that Himuro had felt like he needed to prove he could do this on his own to make up for the earlier blowjob failure? Or was he just worried that asking Murasakibara to help would make it seem too much like hard work and he’d be told to stop?

Then Himuro had lined himself up with Murasakibara’s cock and started to sink down. He was tight, even despite all his preparation, but as Himuro wasn’t complaining, Murasakibara figured it was probably meant to be that way, so he let himself settle back and enjoy the sensation. He was just getting used to the feel of Himuro around him, the way the heat enveloped his cock, when Himuro suddenly tensed and stopped moving.

As the minutes ticked on, Murasakibara wondered if he should say something. Himuro’s face was hard to see, hair hanging down and obscuring even more of his features than usual, but his hands were resting on Murasakibara’s stomach and he could feel them trembling. Not to mention, he was a little worried about how tightly Himuro was gripping his cock – sex didn’t normally end with it getting squeezed off, right? He reached out a hand to brush some of Himuro’s hair out of the way.

“Muro-chin…”

“I’m fine.”

Murasakibara rolled his eyes – Himuro obviously _wasn’t_ fine. He had that annoying redness around his eyes like he did before he was about to start crying. For someone that insisted that he had a cool head, Himuro was terrible at keeping control of his emotions. It was irritating. “Liar. I’m going to try something.”

“Huh – oh!”

Any further comment was cut off by Murasakibara grabbing Himuro by the shoulders and rolling the both of them over, Himuro’s mouth forming an ‘o’ of surprise as his back hit the mattress and Murasakibara’s cock was forced further inside. Murasakibara paused for a moment, checking Himuro’s expression carefully to see if he’d accidentally hurt him, but Himuro quickly wrapped his legs around Murasakibara’s waist, encouraging him to continue. He still wasn’t completely sure if he was doing the right thing; he just kept moving his hips and relied on Himuro’s reactions to tell him if he was getting it right. At one point, he shifted position to get a better grip on both Himuro and the bed. Himuro’s moans had taken on a higher pitch and he’d nearly stopped, thinking he’d done something wrong, only for Himuro to claw at him and beg him to do it again. Murasakibara wasn’t entirely sure what it was he’d done, but... If it felt that good, he’d have to ask Himuro about it later. Maybe he could get Himuro to show him how to do it to himself. 

After that, Murasakibara had stopped overthinking it and just focused on how much more intense everything felt. If he’d known how it would feel to have the tight heat of Himuro around his cock, moans of encouragement ringing out at his every move, he’d have agreed to this far sooner. Even the burn in the back of his thighs felt good. Murasakibara became aware of something scrabbling at his wrist, and looked down to see Himuro trying to get his attention.

“Atsushi… I’m going to… I’m going…”

Himuro tugged at his wrist again and Murasakibara let him guide his hand downwards, wrapping it around Himuro’s cock and stroking it roughly until Himuro came over it and his own stomach. He watched transfixed as Himuro then guided his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean. Murasakibara growled deep in the throat, the sight provoking a wave of pleasure that overtook him. His body tensed and he could feel his balls drawing up and tightening, and then his vision blurred and sparked as he came. As amazing as it felt, it was also exhausting, and he quickly flopped out on top of Himuro.

He could have quite happily stayed there all night, if it hadn’t been for something insistently poking him in the side. 

“Atsushi. _Atsushi_. I can’t breathe.”

Murasakibara grunted and rolled over onto his side. “Sorry.” He lifted his head and watched Himuro carefully, waiting to see if he was likely to try and cry again. Himuro did always pick the worst time to get emotional. “You ok?”

“I don’t think I can move.” Himuro turned his face away slightly, ducking under his hair again. “Look… I’m sorry I-”

A pillow flew through the air and cut Himuro off mid-sentence. “Muro-chin’s always so impatient. It’s tiring… Next time, I’ll take care of you. Got it?”

“I… Yeah. Got it.” With a smile, Himuro twisted round so he could face Murasakibara once again. “I meant it when I said I can’t move. Think coach’ll let me skip practice tomorrow?”

“Good luck with that.”

As he said it, Murasakibara kind of hoped she would. After all, it was going to be hard enough watching Himuro limp around the next day without thinking about what they’d just done, let alone having to play as well. Maybe he’d have to ask for the day off too…


End file.
